Contest entires
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: The T is just incase one of my entiries is above the K level...
1. Crime and Punishment

"Lights out ladies!!"

After a large click the entire jail fell to silence. All was dark except for one special cell that held one familar teenage boy in it.

Dimitri kicked the bars that surrounded him. "If only I had just ran a little faster and not stopped to help that woman.. I'd.." He cursed a few more times and paced the imprisonment like an anxious tiger waiting to strike. Finally, he had settled his temper and sat against the wall with a small toliet/sink.

"A bit young to be behind bars aren't we?"

The dark haired boy spun around to see a really old man sitting in the cell across from him. "What the heck do you know? For all I could be just really young looking." Dimitri spat at his cellmate.

The old man shook his head. "I remember being like that; thinking I owned the world and could do anything." Dimitri rolled his eyes as the elder remensiced about the "good days."

"So, what did you do to land in here for the night?"

Now the fifteen-year-old boy had to blush for the stupidity that would come from his answer.

"I stole.... an apple." He sighed wondering when the old man's guffawing with what little teeth he had left, but instead nothing but silence came.

"Thats not too bad, nothing compared to what I tried. I on the other hand won't be let off too easily." The old mans brow wrinkled so far it hugged his dusty glasses with a small crack on one side. "Tried to steal some supplies for a sickly family who lives next to me.."

Dimitri's face turned slightly pale. He knew the consiqunces for stealing medicine, especially since the comunists had taken St. Petersburg. This would be the last time he'd ever speak to this kind man.

The next day as the guards finally let Dimitri go back to his life on the streets, he watched as they loaded up the man he had been next to his cell. As he walked back to the empty palace where he was staying, he swore he'd never forget that people in this cold world were still kind and cared for one another.

Eh, hate it... or love it.. took me ten mins..


	2. A elopement to remember

There in the middle of a cute little chapel. Two lovebirds stood before the priest. Tattered clothes, minor bruises, but non of that mattered to the couple. It was about two or three in the Parisian morning.

"And now you two will recite some form of a vow to one another." She priest muttered still bewildered by this odd pair but smiled upon the youths.

Dimitri let out a silent sigh as the words came to him. "Anya, when I first met you I thought a dog looked better in a dress. You were always complaining and fighting me on what was right. Not to mention breaking my nose." Before she could send a rebuttal he continued. "But none of that applies now. Ever since the start of our journey, I have begun to notice how kind and thoughtful you are. Always thinking of others before yourself, even that darn mutt. But most of all you taught me how to be selfless and love once more. Anya, I owe you my life for you giving me your hand in marriage."

She had to admit the charming smile at the end of it all was a little over the top but she knew the words were from his heart. She smiled then got to her vows.

"Dimitri, when we first met I couldn't understand how someone could be so stuck on the thought of money. You made Midas look sane." Dimitri then slightly frowned. "but as we went along and began fighting I just knew there had to be more to you. I'm very glad you are the first man to ever teach me to dance. I will never forget that evening. How the setting sun made you look so handsome." She blushed slightly but kept eye contact with him. "From being the kitchen boy who saved my life, to the conman who gave me back my memories. There is only one man I wish to spend the rest of my days with; you."

He had to resist the urge to kiss her before the priest would say so. Once the man did say so, he slowly took her lips upon his and gave her a light kiss.

Once upon the boat, she leaned upon the metal railing as her husband joined her on her left side. She couldn't have imagined it better. As he draped his coat back over her shoulders she leaned rather close to his ear and whispered; "Thank you."

They shared a final soft kiss and leaned together as the Seine sent them drifting.

Just a cute little attempt at the second entry. R and R please.


End file.
